youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Untold Tales of Exodus: The Phantom Strikes
A shadow above the clouds appear as it blocks out the sun for some time but soon, dashes away towards another direct. No doubt it was heading for the the airport, the shadowy figure revealed itself to be The Winter's family Jet, as a young and ruggedly handsome man looks out of the window as he looked over the city. " , known to mankind as the City of Los Angeles, the second largest city in the states. From here, all we see are the tall buildings, the Hollywood, the sandy beaches and all of the accomplishment of mankind but I don't see that. I see a world on fire, a city filled with evil and chaos. From here, you can't see the enemy. From here, you can't find them. Heard there's been a lot of "meta" activity in this city. But, I am not here to fight, today. I AM SIMPLY HERE TO MAKE A DEAL!" exclaimed the man as he looked at an elderly man sitting opposite to him on the jet. "Very well, then! I taught you well, now my days of playing ninja with a blind fold on is over. I feel sorry for the man I was, you don't have to be that. Just make the deal, kiddo. If anything goes wrong, I got your back!" replied the older man. "How many times have you stabbed me in the back, dad? What makes you think I am obliged to trust you? If I trusted you, you wouldn't be in handcuffs, just now, said the young male as he looked outside the window again. "Hmm, ...I am sorry Kev, I never meant to hurt your mom or you. You really don't have to deal with Bates, I can handle myself. After all, its my fault." The old man added as his voice reflected obvious grief. A few minutes later, the plane landed on the airport as the both men got out and proceeded to walk towards the black mercedes (CLS-Class W218) which was waiting for them, the driver opened the door for them as he gave Drake's father a grim look. The two men hopped in the car as the driver drove the two men for several kilometers and soon, it was evening time. The car stopped suddenly, as they had reached their destination. The two men walked into a bar as several minutes passed but there were no sign of anyone coming out. Suddenly, there was a sound of a gunshot, followed by men screaming and something being set on fire. A few minutes later, the two men came back and asked the driver to drive them back to their hotel as they displayed their bloody knuckles. Before they could reach hotel, the car stopped as door of the car opened and the old man was kicked out of it while being cuffed. He was dropped off with evidence against him near a Police Station. Drake after checking into the hotel, took a hot shower as he grabbed some popcorn and began munching on them as he saw one of his favorite action movies. Not too soon after that, he felt the urge of taking a nap, so he changed his shirt and crawled in his comfortable bed, slowly falling asleep. Drake slept for about half an hour suddenly when a sound of an explosion about three blocks away, woke him. He stood up with his eyes wide open saying, "Not good! Have to investigate!" While Drake continued freshening himself before donning his suit, a savage continued to wreck havoc in the heart of the city. Houses. Ruined. Stores. Ruined. The enviroment in which Remy Valette was currently in, was just utterly ruined. The area had been mostly evacuated, so there weren't many people around, except for the large group of men with guns and the guy in the tank. Their target was of course Exodus, since he was the cause of all of this terror. His golden eyes flickered around, taking in everything in his surrounding. "Pathetic." He muttered to himself. He had guessed that whom ever was in charge of them had became impatient as he heard someone begin to yell. "AIM." He watched as the men began to aim their guns and the tank at him. The ledge he resided on wouldn't provide any true defense, but he didnt need any. "FIRE!" The same voice said. Bullets immediately came upon him. They bounced off him as if they were small pebbles. The tank fired, and he did the only thing reasonable. He flew towards the missle. Almost at the exact time it was going to hit him. He sidestepped it and it went to the area between his torso and his arm. He closed his arm and it stuck, the front part behind him. He turned quickly and let it go, the missle flew back towards the men. Ending their lives with a literal boom. The Spectre stood on the top of a tall building as he witnessed the carnage and the devastation caused by the savage. This was a little out of his comfort zone, for he had never faced such a threat. He jumped from the edge of the top of the building as he landed on a gargoyle statue. Then displaying his black as the night, armored suit, he dashed off. Then, tracing the heat signature and disturbance in air current caused by the beast, he moved extremely fast as he used his parkour skills to scale the rooftops in an acrobatic manner and ran towards the source as it left a trail of destruction behind it, he soon reached his destination, the Phantom finally was able to spot the savage who was responsible for this chaos. He ran on the cables of a nearby tower as if he was walking on a tight rope with grace and soon descended down to meet his opponent while maintaining a safe distance of at least a good fifty feet. He landed without making a single noise as he took out two grenades and a canister of something mysterious looking; displaying his stealth and skills with explosives. He silently rolled two which were followed by a single tear gas canister thrown at Exodus. Once they were in place and the grenades exploded, he shouted, "Hey big ugly! Fight someone your size!" as the tear gas began spreading. Knowing that despite his opponent had some level of undetermined super durability, he hurled those grenades at a close proximity so that the sound of explosion alone could create sound strong enough to damage one's inner ear and the tear gas was apparently supposed to distract the brute by causing him to experience pain, vomiting and tears. It was unarguably a smart move on his side. He waited for the brute's reply as he quickly displaced a in his hand. Exodus, at the moment, was too caught up in the destruction he caused. His ears didn't hear anything from the man. When it exploded, it indeed causes pain to his ears but it wouldnt be permanent. The gas, exploding at the same time, caused pain and tears. He began firing blasts of energy rapidly, but however none would go in the direction of Spectre. He went flew up into the air, not able to hear, and not able to see. He however, had a small sense ones body and the energy they gave off. Due to no one else being around, he could faintly detect his presence. Exodus was far above the rooftops, so far in fact that no one could dream to jump that high unless they were a meta human. He slowly began to open his eyes, but closed them back up due to the burning in his eyes. "Tell m-Tell me your name, so I can obliterate you when this tear gas wears off." He said. He had been hit with tear gas before, during another fit of rage. He waited for the man to respond, but the ringing in his ears would make it quite difficult to hear. "'' I'm trying to be civil about this. Trying to remain calm. But I'm giving you 'til the count of five to stand back and stop all this "Imma kill peep" nonsense. 1... 2... 5...", said Spectre as he reached out for the taser hidden in the compartment for his boot and immediately jumped off the roof reaching for Exodus as he swiftly hurled the flechette in such a skillful manner that it should be able to enter and lodge itself inside Exodus's nose, as he took the shot, he fired off the long ranged taser, allowing it to fire its electrical lines onto Exodus's body. "''Let's see how you feel now, tough guy! Name's Spectre, by the way. Remember it!" he added as he aimed his left arm towards another building and suddenly a was fired from his left gauntlet which attached itself to the building as Spectre let go of the taser and swung away after attacking Exodus while later was still under the effect of his last attack. He was silent as the man counted down. He had began to get his sight back, just then he had turned his head on to find himself hit by an object. He grabbed his nose in pain, though he didnt feel much. Just then he felt the touch of something on his skin. He then began to feel a small shocking sensation, but then felt nothing. Soon afterwards, he has began to feel a rejuvenating sensation. It was the same he felt when he was absorbing energy. He opened his eyes, only find the man, now known as Spectre, swing away on a hook. "I'll shove that hook up your ass" He said. He then fired a large blast of energy at Spectre. Exodus decided he would split them up into little balls of energy and have them like homing missles, constantly following the man. He jumped down onto the building and began to run after Spectre. He would soon start catching up, whilst controlling he energy mentally making them follow Spectre. "Eight energy balls, homed on me! Not cool!" exclaimed the phantom as he swung near a building and ran vertically on the surface of the building while being supported by the grappling hook, as he quickly manuevered and then suddenly jumped towards the building the grapping hook was actually attached with. Thereby, causing two of the energy balls to hit the building whose surface he was traversing as he jumped towards his destination. On landing on the balcony of the building, he jumped grabbing the roof as he pulled himself up and began running on the roof of the said building, which against caused another of the energy balls to hit the balcony. With five of them still chasing him, he suddenly changed his pace and performed a b-twist, thereby allowing three of those nasty energy balls to move from below him and hit the building in front of him. He landed on the unevensurface on the roof, perfectly balancing himself and managed to jump from one roof top to another as he reached on top of another building. With no where else to go, given that, there was only another building; albeit a shorter one, next to the building on which he was standing. He chose to jump as he used his agility and acrobatic skills to skillfully touch every alternate extended window lintel on both of the buildings to drastically slow his descent and make the energy balls target two of them instead of him. Spectre managed to land on his feet without so much as breaking a sweet while looking up to predict the path of the falling debris inorder to avoid it. He crouched and rolled out of the path of the falling debris, managing to avoid being crushed by them. Spectre stood up as he build up some momentum and using his speed along with the wall as a leverage, he scaled a 15 feet tall fence and soon was out on the road. Taking out his - , he began to look for weakpoints in Exodus's body using his enhanced senses as he shouted, "You don't understand what civil means, do you? Very well then, let's proceed your way. Oh and I am gonna enjoy this, try not to make this two easy for me!" Exodus fired two blasts of energy at Spectre. He did this to try and occupy him while he descended. He descended to surface level with Spectre. "Indeed, you are good." He said. "But before I pull your intestines out of your ass and use them as a jump rope, what made you attack me?" He asked, noticing he had calmed down. In his hand, he generated a sword of energy after saying the stuff about the intestines. Spectre jumped while he effortlessly performed a double side flip to move away from the path of the incoming attacks as he swiftly dodged the energy blasts while shooting Exodus thrice with his hand guns, aiming for his pressure points. "How about the fact that you leveled an entire city block and destroyed multiple buildings, army vehicles, a couple of lawns, uh.... Oh, and you killed a lot of people, Mr. Beast. I count 80 dead and 167 fatally injured. Also, trying to kill someone with nasty energy beams, isn't exactly friendly." replied Spectre as he pointed both of his guns at Exodus. He quickly moved in an attempt to effective dodge the bullets. He fired a barrage of energy blasts towards Spectre. "I couldn't control myself. They attempted to capture me again, for "special testing." He said, making the quotating signs with his fingers. Spectre once again demonstrated his agility and reflexes by easily dodging the barrages of energy blasts. "So, you wanna talk? I know a guy who does counselling. I hope he doesn't freak out on seeing you." replied Spectre. Category:Roleplays